l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji Kikaze
Daidoji Kikaze was a man of many talents, and the son of Daidoji Rekai and Daidoji Kyobu. Father Their parents Daidoji Kyobu and Daidoji Rekai married during the early years of Toturi's reign as Emperor. Secrets of the Crane, p. 30 Kikaze's father was killed at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. Shadows, by Shawn Carman Harrier Shiro Giji The incredible resemblance between her dead husband and their son overwhelmed Rekai, who decided to send him away to study with the Harriers of Mountain's Shadow Dojo. His mother even did not appear on his gempukku and Kikaze grew a surly and unsociable lot, his only companions the other Harriers. In 1151 he sent a letter to his mother congratulating her on her appointment as Daidoji Daimyo. He declined her offer to join her at Shiro Daidoji, as the danger of the Harriers being discovered prevented her having any contact with him. Tattoo He had a crane tattooed on his left wrist, Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf but it was not a magical tattoo of the monk orders. Daidoji Daimyo When Kikaze learned that his mother planned to retire, he appeared at Shiro Daidoji to be recognized formally as her heir. Kikaze became the Daidoji Daimyo Clan Letter to the Crane (Imperial Herald v2 #9) after his mother became corrupted in 1164. The Shadow Dragon foresaw to his mother Rekai that in the future a "Rain of Blood" would corrupt Kikaze unless he focused his soul in completing a quest: to destroy the abomination Rekai had converted. Rikugunshokan Kikaze was the Rikugunshokan of the Daidoji Army. He would spend his time equally at Shiro Daidoji and Kosaten Shiro, but when he was not at Kosaten Shiro the command of the forces there was left with his Chief Shireikan Daidoji Zoushi. Masters of War Web Supplement, pp. 2,4. Fires of Toshi Ranbo In 1165 Kikaze was at Toshi Ranbo when a fire ravaged part of the side of the city controlled by the Lion Clan. The fire began in a warehouse with gaijin pepper, a material used by the Daidoji in their concealed missions. Kikaze wrote a encoded letter to the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, explaining the events and that he would began to seek the guilty. Seeking the arsonist Kikaze sent Doji Midoru to confirm the Lion suspicions on Rama Singh, a gaijin ambassador. Midoru discarded him, and came with Kikaze to a concealed Crane prison outside of the Capital. They met Asahina Keitaro who was questioning a Maho-tsukai, Chunigo. After Kikaze tortured personally the bloodspeaker was also discarded respect the fires, but passed information on an important event. Blood Dawn, Part III: Blackened Silk, by Rich Wulf Esteban Cornejo Crane guards found one hundred barrels of gaijin pepper stacked around the foundations of the Palace on the night Toshi Ranbo burned. The Crane taken into custody a Merenae gaijin, Esteban Cornejo. He was held in the capital by Kikaze to find the true saboteur. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Rain of Blood This year Kikaze came to see the Emperor Toturi III, to warn him about the incoming ritual that Iuchiban would enact to cover the Empire in a Rain of Blood. As seen years before Kikaze endured the Rain. Hare Clan Shiro Usagi was attacked by a bloodspeaker army led by Jama Suru following the return of Iuchiban and the Rain of Blood. Usagi Ozaki sent his son Usagi Kashira to gather allies, and the day was saved when Kashira returned with the Daidoji Kikaze and the Crane Clan cavalry. The Last Stand of the Hare Clan News Of Rokugan: The Crane Clan Ozaki and Kikaze became good friends. News of Rokugan, Circa Lotus Edition (Imperial Herald v2#17), by Rich Wulf Fires of Toshi Ranbo Investigation In 1166 Kikaze was still investigating who caused the Fires of Toshi Ranbo, and met Otomo Hoketuhime with Esteban Cornejo, and told her who was the gaijin. They questioned Hoketuhime about any information she could provide about Esteban's cousin, Alhundro Cornejo. With information given to them by Hoketuhime, Daidoji Tani, and Daidoji Takihiro were led to Esteban's long lost cousin, Rodrigo Cornejo, in an Ashalan hideout in the Plains Above Evil. Rodrigo met his end when he set off a suicide bomb in an unsuccessful attempt to kill his cousin. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Tani and Kikaze escaped from the explosion unharmed. They saw how another gaijin twisted by the Shadows easily defeated Takihiro. An Ashalan rider appeared, taking control of Esteban's will, and brought both to another hideout as prisoners. The harriers followed them, expecting to have an opportunity to free them. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Atsuki's Death The Imperial Legions led by Kaneka under the Toturi's Battle Standard, appeared on sight and attacked the Gozoku stronghold. Elemental servitors and enslaved humans were the defenders. Kikaze and Tani used their bows to kill any enemy they could. When Kaneka in personal combat killed Bayushi Atsuki, and the last Ashalan was dead, the battle was ended. The Harriers escaped the field unseen. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Later they found Esteban alive and unharmed. Daidoji Tani (Hidden City flavor) After their return Kikaze announced that Esteban Cornejo would be an official guest of the Crane for the indefinite future. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) The Wanderer In 1168 the Imperial Court had received testimony from the Nezumi ambassador Zin'tch indicating the Emperor Toturi III had entered the Shadowlands. The Empress Toturi Kurako exposed Naseru had left Toshi Ranbo months ago as a wanderer seeking enlightenment. The Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi would lead a rescue party with assembled forces from every Clan in the Crab lands. Near the ruins of Kosaten Shiro this news were reported by Daidoji Minoru to Kakita Nakazo and Kikaze. The Daidoji Daimyo ordered Nakazo to lead the Crane rescue party but he refused, because the appoinment he had as Taisa of the Crane army in the War of Silk and Steel made by the new Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai could not be set aside. The point was accepted and the Crane party would be led by Kikaze. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Battle of the Tomb of the Seven Thunders Kikaze was a part of the group that entered the Shadowlands in 1168 to save the Emperor Toturi III. When they reached the Tomb of the Seven Thunders an army of oni raced across the plain toward it, and another army, of the Lost, passed away the Rokugani and headed toward the beasts of Jigoku. Hachi ordered to join them against the demons in the Battle of the Tomb. After the armies engaged the officers decided to enter into the Tomb. They found the Emperor in a chamber filled with strange, ancient artifacts. There was no time to escape and Naseru believed the items would be instrumental to Rokugan's very survival. The Emperor decided to sacrifice himself to buy the time needed for the rest to take these items back to the Empire. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Returning to the Empire The Emperor bargained with Daigotsu Rekai to grant her free release after the battle if she would promise to lead the surviving forces back to the Kaiu Wall. The Rokugani forces fled the tomb carrying various artifacts. During the return to the wall, Kikaze attempted to kill his mother with a jade dagger, but failed. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa reminded Rekai that any hope her lord ever had for his petition to be considered would die with her departure. Rekai despised of her son but remained with them. Before they were safe inside the Wall the retreating forces would be caught by the oni which were chasing them. Shiba Aikune, Mirumoto Rosanjin and Yoritomo Katoa remained behind to delay the monsters from the retreating forces. Hida Kuon himself granted them pass the Wall to the surviving warriors. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Kakita's Blade Kikaze had retrieved a sword from the Tomb, and returned it to Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai. Sekawa studied the blade and revealed that it had once been Kakita's Sword, but not the same sword that Kakita had been gifted by Hantei at Kakita's marriage to Doji and which was currently on display at the Kakita Dueling Academy. It was in fact the blade which Kakita carried with him when he first came down from the north of Rokugan and used to beat Matsu to win the Emerald Championship. Doji Nagori advised that it be gifted to one of the finest duelists the Kakita Academy had to offer, but Domotai did not wish to re-open the ancient Matsu blood feud. On the advice of Doji Seishiro, Domotai gave the sword to Nagori. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Chagatai's Ambition Domotai told Kikaze the had attacked the Lion and caused the Fall of Kyuden Ikoma. Kikaze guessed the Khan's Defiance would seek to take the empty Imperial Throne by force. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Disbanding the Harriers When Doji Domotai became Crane Clan Champion in 1167, Kikaze did not know if Kurohito told her about the Daidoji Harriers before his death. After discussing the issue with his hatamoto, Daidoji Shihei, Kikaze decided to leave the matter. Vacant Throne, p. 7 During the war with the Dragon Clan, Kikaze was ordered by Domotai to answer for the amount of food being consumed at Shiro Giji. Kikaze informed Domotai about the existance of the Harriers, and Domotai was outraged. She ordered Kikaze to disband the harriers immediately. Kikaze was so infuriated at Domotai's request that he almost attacked her. Domotai halts Harrier activities at Shiro Giji In 1169 sometime following the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, Domotai became increasingly worried regarding her Daidoji bodyguards, and at the advice of Daidoji Fumisato she ordered her personal guard led by Daidoji Kimpira to investigate Giji Seido. fumisato, Kimpira and his guards followed the order, and killed those within, including the leader Daidoji Hakumei. Hakumei's head was brought before Domotai, proving the guards loyalty to the Champion. The Harriers who surrended were arrested and sent to Shiro Daidoji, his fate to be determined by Kikaze. Fumisato learned Shihei, Kikaze's hatamoto, was the responsible to defy Domotai's orders, without the consent of Kikaze. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Killing the Traitor The explosion of the Daidoji's mansion during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo was the track that Domotai had had to discover the Harriers had not been disbanded. Kikaze came to his Hatamoto Shihei, who had been falsifying his orders. Kikaze confronted Shihei, and offered to commit seppuku. Shihei refused and tried to murder Kikaze, but was killed by his former lord and friend. Kikaze burned the corpse. Steel, by Nancy Sauer Ancestral Yari The Ancestral yari of the Daidoji, Kotoku, had been recovered, and it was kept secret while it was used by the Harriers. After they were disbanded, Kotoku was brought to Shiro Daidoji, and it was occsionally used by Kikaze. He did not inform Lady Domotai, wishing to save the weapon only for when it was truly needed. Prayers and Treasures, p. 123 Winter Court - 1169 As a punishment from Doji Domotai, Kikaze was sent to spend the Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 in Kyuden Ikoma. While he was there the Crab courtier Yasuki Jinn-Kuen constantly attempted to bait him, but Kikaze resisted the mans attempts. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Kikaze was aided by Ikoma Yasuko in avoiding Jinn-Kuen, but was not comfortable with owing the former Scorpion. Honor's Veil, Part I, by Nancy Sauer Daigotsu Rekai's news Fumisato received a great deal of information about Rekai from Bayushi Sunetra. Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer Once he informed Domotai, she tasked him with Rekai's destruction, this would be a Daidoji matter–no other Crane family would be involved. Domotai told it to Kikaze, who was not assigned to this mission because Domotai could not gamble about Kikaze's judgment in this particular matter. Prelude, by Nancy Sauer Rekai would be killed next year. Autumn Chronicles, by Nancy Sauer The Destroyer War Kikaze commanded the Daidoji Iron Warriors during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame Bandits In 1171 a large force of bandits was tracked and located in the unaligned lands between the Crane and Scorpion holdings. There, an allied force of Crane and Dragon, led by Kikaze and the Imperial Legionnair Mirumoto Ishino, trapped and destroyed them. Kikaze ordered the remains burned to ensure that there could be no reanimation from the plague suffered in the Empire. State of the Empire, Week 2 Great Wyrm In the northern Dragon border the Amoro's Legion were aided by the Order of Venom against the raids of the Son of Fire riding his Great Wyrm. The State of the Empire 7 The Daidoji Iron Warriors wounded the Wyrm by surprise with their arrival, and fled. The monks who fought alongside the Crab were discovered to be from the Spider Clan and also escaped. Kikaze guessed the Spider had a stroghold in the area. The State of the Empire 8 Chasing betrayers to the Empire The Iron Warriors and the Spider monks worked again together to destroy a force of Rokugani, some of them ronin, some deserters, and some peasants carrying extensive maps of the entire central region of the Empire who had breached the Great Wall to enter the Shadowlands. The State of the Empire 10 Battle at Three Man Alliance Plain In the month of the Serpent of 1173 Kikaze led the Crane forces at the Second Battle of Three Man Alliance Plain. He attempted to strike at the commanders of the Destroyer army. The attack was hindered by the presence of Jinn spirits under the command of the Destroyers. Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 Kikaze was going to be ambushed by a special unit of elephant shaped demons, controlled by the Senpet Kheth-tet, but Shosuro Aroru warned him of the threat and they both went alone to surprise the Senpet. They were successful in ambushing the demons and their human leader, but Kikaze was grievously wounded in the arm. This left enough time to Aroru to disable Khet-tet, but without killing him. Aroru then fled the place, carrying an unconscious Kikaze on his back and saving his life. The Destroyer War, Part 10, by Shawn Carman Death Kikaze died from his wounds before the war ended. The Celestial Edition Dead List, by Shawn Carman His daughter Daidoji Akeha became the next Daidoji Daimyo. Daidoji Akeha (Embers of War Boxtext and flavor) See also * Daidoji Kikaze/Meta External Links * Daidoji Kikaze (Hidden City) * Daidoji Kikaze Exp (Khan's Defiance) Category:Crane Clan Leaders